Fangirling 101
by pommibee
Summary: Rule# 7:When stealing his almighty underwear, make sure that he's NOT wearing them first.
1. Chapter 1

**Fan-girling 101**

_by DanichT02_

**Author's Note:** This is a short story meaning 10 or less chapters. Well…for me. Anyway I hope you find this story amusing and funny, if not, well either you have humor issues or you're Sasuke in disguise.

**Warning: **Don't try this at home kids.

**Summary:** Rule# 7:When stealing his almighty underwear, make sure that he's NOT wearing them first.

**Main Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura

**Chapter POV:** Author

* * *

**Rule# 1: Find that special boy/girl that you want to fawn over**

* * *

"Ino, you've got to be kidding me." Sakura droned out as she clasped the book shut as soon as she read the first rule. The first rule to 'fan-girling' that is. Ino wagged her perfectly manicured finger at her pink haired friend.

"Alas, I am not my dear Forehead-girl." Ino remarked as she opened the book back up again.

"I thought we were passed all these fazes, and now you give me this? What's the deal?" Sakura asked skeptically. After their last fan-girl rivalry over Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura vowed to never go back to those memories ever again.

"I know that," Ino replied as she took a sip of her Red Bean Soup. "But since I have Shikamaru all to myself, I've noticed that you haven't been with any guys lately."

"So?" Sakura interjected.

"_So_, either you transformed into a homosexual, or you can't find the perfect guy to go out with." Ino stated. Sakura glared at her blonde friend through her long pink locks.

'_How dare she call me a lesbian, and act like she doesn't realize it?' _Sakura thought to herself angrily. She glared at Ino, until she finally decided to answer her smug looking friend.

" Please Ino," Sakura said, "let's be rational about this."

" There is _nothing_ to be rational about Sakura-chan." Ino interrupted smartly. Ino was met with a growl from Sakura.

" Ino Tsubaki Yamanaka, I am not a homosexual." Sakura sneered out in all seriousness. Ino retreated from her momentarily high moment, and dejected on the idea of teasing her friend any longer. When Sakura said her full name, Ino knew she was serious.

" Sorry,"

"It's fine," Sakura muttered out as she crossed her arms over her chest. She hadn't touched her anko dumplings, and they were starting to get cold.

" But really Sakura, you're worrying me. I mean, I don't see you with any good guys, and if I do see you with a guy, it's Naruto!"

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Sakura questioned as she raised an eyebrow at her sweating friend. Sakura had become great friends with Naruto after Sasuke left, and when Naruto brought Sasuke back to the village, it only grew their bond stronger. They even grew to love each other, but in a brother-sister kind of way. They dated a couple times, but they both agreed that it wasn't going to work out for them. So being the good friends they were, Sakura and Naruto learned to get passed it and remained friends.

" N-nothing, it's just--"

"Oh, forget it." Sakura groaned as she placed her pink head onto the café table. " You're right Ino, I need a guy." Sakura admitted.

"Not just any guy of course!" Ino exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in excitement. Sakura actually agreed with her, for once.

"Huh?"

" My dear, dear friend. If you want the perfect guy, I suggest you follow the rules in this book to get your Adonis." Ino answered.

"How is fawning over a guy and following him every where going to get me my 'one special guy'?" Sakura asked. " I mean really, it doesn't even work!"

"It worked for Hinata," Ino interjected as she received a glare from the pinkette.

"She didn't constantly ask him out for dates and all the other crap fan girls do." Sakura remarked back. A hiss from Ino sounded after.

"Point? She still followed him, everywhere! And look where that got her! In, his, bed." Ino sneered out. Ino stood up from the stool seat she had recently occupied and walked over to Sakura. She slammed the small book in front of her friend and stood amused when she saw her jump.

" Sakura, I'm telling you, use these rules to help you, and you'll have that boy wrapped around your finger in no time." Ino reassured as she placed a pale hand on Sakura's back for comfort. Sakura glanced up at her blonde friend and pondered over all the facts Ino told her about.

"Alright Ino, I'll give this little guy a try." Sakura murmured out as she took hold of the book and placed it softly in her plain black purse. Ino jumped and squealed with joy. She hugged Sakura tightly and grabbed her yellow purse from the table as she got ready to leave.

" Trust me Sakura, you won't regret this." Ino reminded her. Sakura smiled, but then realized the most important role of this whole ordeal.

"Uh, Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"Who exactly am I going to 'fan girl' over?" Sakura asked. Ino stiffened and pondered over all the guys that were probably eligible. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed in her head as she thought of the perfect idea.

"I know! Make a list of all the guys in the rookie nine, and Team Sand, and cross out the guys who already have girlfriends or you don't like. Then with the remaining men, follow the rules and see if he's the right gy for you!" Ino answered quickly. Sakura thought the plan over, and smiled to herself when she thought it was fool proof.

" Okay," Sakura answered as she finally took a bite out of her dango. Ino smiled and hugged Sakura again and quickly dashed out of the small restaurant.

A few minutes after Ino left, and Sakura finished her dango, Sakura realized what Ino had done when the waiter came with the bill. Sakura nearly choked on her last piece of dango right-then-and-there.

"INO!!"

_ _

A lone figure stood in a dark alleyway as he waited for his accomplice to return to him with the news. He had waited for about two hours in the alleyway and was starting to wonder if the girl was really going to come back.

A sudden clicking sound rung through the air, and the mysterious person got on his guard. He pulled out a kunai knife from his weapon set attached to his leg, and waited patiently for the stranger to come closer. The clicking sound stopped abruptly, and the man stood confused. Still on his guard, the man jumped out of the alleyway into the street as he threw the kunai in the intruders direction.

A whizzing sound passed through the air and the man held a satisfied smirk when he heard the casual 'thump' when the kunai hit its target.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! If I knew I was going to be used as target practice, I would've stayed at the café!" a familiar voice reached the man's ears.

"So you've finally come, Ino" the man inquired as he regained his posture and apologized for the mix up.

"You're lucky that you got me a date with Shikamaru, or else I wouldn't even be helping you." Ino growled out towards the man. The man smirked, but didn't say anything. Not wanting to stand in silence, Ino decided to tell the man the news.

"I got her to try out the book," Ino inquired.

"Did she say who she was going to pursue?" the man asked. Ino bit her lip.

"Not necessarily,"

"Pray tell,"

"Well, she has a plan to see which guy is right for her, so she hadn't given me a full answer."

" Pity,"

"But! I do know that you're most definitely going to be on her list." Ino informed quickly as she began to sweat. She didn't want to face the man's wrath. The man stood still, but his smirk was still etched on his face.

It was only after Ino left, from the awkward silence, that the man finally uttered out a small reply.

"Excellent,"

_ _

Sakura sighed as she crossed off yet another name of her list. This 'man hunting/ fan girling' thing wasn't going out too well as she had hoped.

"At this rate, none of the men will be available." Sakura muttered to herself as she threw the paper and pencil on her ebony coffee table and flopped down onto her dark green couch. She had already crossed off so many guys, that she was beginning to doubt Ino's words.

Naruto: was going out with Hinata

Neji: was going out with Tenten

Gaara: was going out with Matsuri

Kiba: was going out with a female ANBU

Shino: was going out with a female ANBU

Lee: Available

Sasuke: Available(shocker)

Shikamaru: was going out with Ino

Kankuro: Available

Choji: was going out with a waitress

Sakura groaned as she realized that there were only three eligible men, that were up for dating. Lee was crossed off her list immediately, since she saw Lee only as a brotherly-figure, and that left her with two remaining candidates.

"Sasuke wouldn't want me to fawn over him again," she muttered as she went to cross off Sasuke's name, but a knock at her door stopped her from doing so.

"I wonder who that could be?" she asked herself as she got up off of her couch and went to open the door. She unbolted the locks and opened the door to get a small peek at the visitor. Sakura was met with a pale faced, onyx haired shinobi with a bright, _fake_ smile attached to his face.

"Sai!" Sakura exclaimed with alarm and excitement. Sai nodded towards her with the fake smile lingering on his pale features.

"Hello Ugly." Sai greeted back. Sakura growled at him and instantly smacked him on his onyx head. Sai hissed in slight pain, but regained his composure before Sakura could tell.

" I thought I told you not to call me that, baka!" Sakura sneered at him. Sai just fake smiled back up at her.

"You did, but I love to annoy the hell out of you." he replied as he rubbed his sore head. Which only gained him another sore to his head.

" I hate you," Sakura murmured out as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from the frowning artist. Sai stood back up, and composed himself back to his original emotionless self.

"Sakura," Sai muttered. Sakura stiffened. Sai only called her by her real name when he was completely, and utterly serious.

"What?" Sakura hissed.

"You remember Naruto's party tonight right?" Sai asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. Of course she knew, it wasn't everyday that her 'brother' turns nineteen.

"Of course I remember, why wouldn't I?" Sakura inquired as she turned to look at Sai. When she did, she noticed his head was downcast, staring at her carpet. "Sai?"

"We have to bring dates," he murmured. Sakura looked at him, questioning on what he was getting at.

" Yes, and?"

"Will you go with me?" Sai asked blatant. Sakura gasped, and stood frozen in her place. Sai…just…asked her out.

'_And I thought he hated me,' _Sakura thought happily, _'I must be growing on him!'_

" It's not that I like you or anything, it's just that all the other girls are taken."

'_You just had to rain on my parade didn't you!?' _Sakura thought angrily at the onyx haired man. Sakura went over all the possiblities with going to Naruto's nineteenth birthday party with Sai. It was true, you were expected to show up with a person, and that person as your date.

'_Since no one else has asked me, I guess I'll go with him.' _

" Sai, I'd love to go to Naruto's party with you." Sakura answered sweetly as she smiled when she saw a twinge of pink grace his pale cheeks.

" Alright, I'll pick you up at 7:00. Make sure you're ready, " Sai warned as he left Sakura to stand alone in her apartment. As soon as he had walked away, Sakura's belly filled with nervous butterflies. She suddenly squealed with joy as she ran up stairs to get herself prepared for this evening.

'_Maybe Sai is my 'special guy'!' _Sakura realized as her cheeks brightened. _'What the heck, I'll give him a shot.'_ Sakura thought happily as she pulled out her fancy dress. One that was so unbelievably pretty and sexy, that it was only used for special occasions. And that my friend is now.

" From tonight on, I will fan-girl over Sai, until he admits his love for me." Sakura promised to herself as she walked over to her full-length mirror to stare at her un-sexified self.

"And with this dress," she pointed to the 'special dress', "he won't be able to keep his eyes off of me."

_ _

A pair of onyx eyes glared through the stained glass window as he growled at what he had just witnessed. Sai had asked out Sakura to accompany him to Naruto's birthday bash. The man growled in annoyance as he took his anger out on a nearby tree.

Splinters sprung out on impact, and flew out into the man's midnight blue hair. It shined in the setting sunlight, and swayed softly back and forth in the little wind breeze.

" Damn him," the man hissed out as he ignored his bleeding knuckles. He had to figure out a way for Sakura to go out with him.

Even if it was the last thing he would do.

The man growled again and jumped out of the secretive tree he was recently concealing himself in. He had been pondering on how to get Sakura alone at the party so he could make his move. But with Sai there, there might be a problem.

'_No worries, he said he doesn't like her, so that'll leave her all to me.' _he planned out to himself. He had the perfect plan on how to win her heart, and it involved a little book called Fan-Girling101.

_'Perfect, I'll just save the day and make her realize that I am her dream man, and she'll come running.'_ Oh yes, this plan was a win-win-scenario.

And Sasuke Uchiha was going to make sure it stayed that way.

_ _

_**Well here is yet, another story done by me. I got the idea from…well I actually don't know. It just sort of came to me in a dream. Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope it didn't suck too bad. **_

_**I hate it. It's too short for my authoress liking. **_

_**Thanks for reading the first chapter!**_

_**~DanichT02**_


	2. Chapter 2 pt 1

**Author's Note:** Hey, I got it back! So here's the continued chapter! Skip to the added part if you already read the first.

**Rule #2: When you realize the guy you chose was a complete ass, hunt for another one.**

* * *

Sakura wished that she could be one of the lucky girls that were dancing with their dates, but sadly she wasn't. She had waited patiently for Sai to ask her to dance, but he seemed too preoccupied with another girl to ask her.

Sakura sighed as she lifted her palm to her cheek, glaring at the chatting couple. Sai was fake smiling at this long purple haired girl with black eyes. She wore a long flowing pink sparkly dress that shined in the ball room light. Yes ballroom light, Naruto had enough money to rent out the most expensive ballroom for his party.

Anyway, Sai currently had his pale hand adjusted to the woman's waist, and she didn't look like she was complaining.

''Two-timing whore," Sakura muttered out as she took another sip of her alcohol induced fruit punch. She was having the most terrible time at Naruto's birthday party. A few tears glistened in the comers of her shining emerald eyes. She had gotten all dolled up just for Sai, with help from Ino, only for him to hang around some trashy whore.

"Having a bad time?" a lackadaisical voice asked out. Sakura jumped and turned to see who had called out to her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, instantly glad someone paid attention to her. Sakura got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her former sensei. Kakashi's eye crinkled and signaled that he was smiling behind his mask. He usually wore a dark navy blue mask, but for this occasion, he wore black. Kakashi wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist, hugging her back.

"Sakura, how many times have I told you not to call me sensei? We're on the same level, you don't have to call me your sensei anymore." Kakashi replied as he lowered his arms down to his sides. Sakura smiled, same old sensei, she thought.

"I'll always call you a sensei no matter what," Sakura replied as she smirked at Kakashi. He sighed knowingly, grabbing a chair, Kakashi pulled it towards the table Sakura was at and sat down.

"So, I take it you're having a bad time?" Kakashi asked her. Sakura looked at him shocked. Could he tell she was miserable just by looking at her? Was her misery that noticeable?

"What are you talking about? I'm having a great time!" Sakura remarked back, fake enthusiasm laced in her voice. Kakashi raised an eye-brow at her, he knew she was lying, and she probably knew too. So why act like you're happy when you're not? Kakashi asked himself.

"Sakura, I can read you like a book. You're not having a good time." Kakashi retorted giving Sakura a stern look. Sakura's expression saddened and she sighed. She cupped her heart-shaped face in her hands and looked at the ballroom floor sadly.

"It's Sai, he escorted me here, but he refuses to dance with me--"

"Maybe he's nervous to ask you?" Kakashi pondered.

"Than why is he dancing, no, grinding against another girl?" Sakura remarked back. She glared at Sai and the unknown, unimportant girl standing across the room, grinding into each other. Kakashi sweat-dropped and apologized.

"It's fine, I should've just said no to coming here with him. Infact, I shouldn't have come at all." Sakura dejected.

"Don't say that! Naruto would've been crushed if his best friend didn't come to his birthday party." Kakashi retorted back.

"Tch, I'm not his best friend. I'm only his friend since him and Sasuke hang out with each other more than me." Sakura remarked back. Kakashi sighed, it seemed Sakura had a comeback to everything that he was trying to cheer her up with. Kakashi stood up, and patted Sakura's bare shoulder. Looking up, Sakura saw Kakashi give her a sincere smile behind his mask.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will be fine."

Sakura smiled and stared at her retreating sensei. He always knew how to cheer her up. Back straightening, Sakura smiled to herself, eager to finally dance. With Sai, or not. Sakura got up from her seat and made her way over to Ino. Ino was in the midst of the giant crowd, dancing with a few other girls Sakura didn't know.

"Hey fore-head!" Ino cheered, waving her arm for emphasis. Sakura smirked and walked over to Ino and stood there. The other girls looked at Sakura's attire, and when they saw that she was acceptable, they kept dancing.

"Well don't just stand there, dance!" one of them called when they saw Sakura standing still. Jumping startled, Sakura started to dance nervously. She wasn't exactly the dancing type, but…what the hell? Why not give it a shot? Sakura swung her hips and twisted her body, kicked her legs, and she was having the best time of her life.

Just because Sai was an ass didn't mean she had to ruin her own night because of him.

With that thought in mind, Sakura let loose and partied like a rock star with all of her friends.

_ _

Damn, a slow song came up.

Sakura sighed to herself, and made her way towards the chair she was previously sitting at. She couldn't believe she have to sit there again.

Sakura watched sadly at all the happy couples slow dancing to the soft melody that played in the background. Ino was dancing with Shikamaru, Hinata was dancing with Naruto, and Tenten was dancing with Neji. Unfortunately, she was left alone at the dance again.

Why couldn't anyone ask me to dance? She asked herself.

She looked over and saw many guys sitting by themselves while the others danced with girls. Sakura raised an eyebrow, now why couldn't one of them ask me to dance? They were all good looking, they seemed to have a cool stature, there wasn't a problem with them at all.

Huffing, she slouched in my chair and wanted the party to end soon.

Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder brought her out of her dance-partner-less thoughts, and stared into the brooding coal eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke standing behind me. He was here too? Not that it was a bad thing, just that she didn't think he would come to these sort of shindigs. Sasuke grunted back to her and she glared. Still on with that word? And he said she was annoying.

"What're you doing here?" Sakura asked out of curiosity. Sasuke shoved his fisted hands in his dress pants and grunted again.

"Why wouldn't I be? This is my best-friends eighteenth birthday party." Sasuke replied. Sakura just nodded and turned her attention back to the ground. If Sasuke came up to me just to say that, well there was no point in trying to start up a conversation with him.

Sasuke rose his perfect black eye-brow. Wasn't she going to start a conversation with him, like she always did? Man, she really did change after I left, Sasuke thought to himself. Turning his attention to the dance floor, he wondered why Sakura wasn't dancing, that was until Sasuke realized what type of song was playing.

_'She doesn't have anyone to dance with?'_ Sasuke asked himself. It was quite odd, Sasuke had heard from many villagers, that Sakura was one of the most sought our girls-women in the village. And Sasuke could agree. She had developed nicely in all the places that were neglected as a teenager. Her face lost all the baby-fat so it was thinner and sharper. The perfect heart-shaped face Sasuke had always liked.

Her delicate pink hair was longer than when he last saw it, and he had to admit, it was gorgeous. Turning back to the bored Sakura, Sasuke smirked and went to stand right in front of Sakura.

When Sakura finally realized that Sasuke was in front of her, she looked up. Her shining emerald eyes sparkled in the light, and Sasuke found himself lost. Quickly shaking himself from the feeling, Sasuke offered his hand to her, turning his head away as a twinge of pink was visible on his face.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, not sure if she really understood what Sasuke was offering his hand to her for. Sasuke grunted, and grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Sakura squealed, not being used to being roughly jerked up from her uncomfortable seat.

"Hey wha-what are you doing Sasuke!?" Sakura asked frantically, wondering why Sasuke was pulling her to the dance floor. Sasuke turned around and grasped her waist with his other hand, while the one that was clasped around her hand tightened.

Blushing slightly, Sakura slowly lifted her unoccupied hand to his broad shoulder, and soon fell into the rhythm of the song. Sasuke followed immediately after her, and soon the two nervous reunited teammates found themselves slow dancing with each other.

Sasuke and Sakura were lost in each others eyes, emerald green staring into shiny onyx ones. It was like no one else was around the two, but they didn't really care.

For what seemed like hours, the slow song finally ended, but Sasuke and Sakura danced a little longer, until somehow, they were both being pulled towards each others faces. Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head onto an angle, to adjust his lips on hers like in most romance movies. Sakura leaned in too, and her eyes were slowly closing.

Sasuke thought that he was going to finally kiss the girl that he has been secretly fawning over, until she did something unexpected. She side-turned her head at the last minute and planted a quick kiss on his cold cheek and smiled.

"Thanks for the lovely dance Sasuke," Sakura said cheerfully, "but I have to take the drunken Sai back home."

Sasuke turned his head, and looked for the man that looked like him, and found him soon with his arm around a purple-haired woman. Indeed, his replacement was intoxicated, but Sasuke wondered why it was Sakura that had to take him home.

"Why can't his dance partner take him home?" Sasuke asked, his hands had adjusted to her shoulders, and they tightened. Sakura smiled.

"What dance partner?"

Sasuke looked back, and found no woman standing with Sai. Confused, he soon found out the reason. Sai had an angry look on his face, and Sai had his eyes on the woman that had just left him for some other good-looking man. Sasuke smirked to himself, it served Sai right for trying to steal his girl.

Sakura shrugged out of his tight hold and made her way over to Sai, but not before saying good-bye to all of her friends and Sasuke one more time.

"Don't be jealous," Sakura whispered to him. Sasuke smirked and watched smugly as she walked out of the birthday party room with a drunken Sai lagging on her shoulder.

"Oh, I don't have to be jealous, because you're already mine." Sasuke whispered back to her, only making sure she didn't hear it.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Come join us! We're about to start Drink and Hurl!" Naruto called out above the giant crowd. Sasuke glared, but made his way over to his blonde friend.

God this was going to be a long night.

_ _

**_Sakura_**

_ _

Oh man, I can't believe I just danced with Sasuke Uchiha! The Sasuke Uchiha! I sighed dreamily, but my happy dream stopped when Sai hiccupped several times beside me. I glared at the street in front of me, why did I have to take this whore back home? Oh yeah, because his trusted dance partner left him for another man.

"How does it feel?" I asked him, knowing that I wasn't going to get a sober answer as I did. I sighed again, and shifted Sai to a different spot on my shoulder, he was quite heavy, and my shoulder was aching painfully.

"Jeez Sai, I didn't know you were so fat!" I groaned out, and I heard Sai grunt in reply. I ignored him, and soon I was at the door to his apartment. I climbed up the flight of stairs that led me to his room, and unlocked the door with my chakra. It was useless to try and ask Sai for the key.

I walked into Sai's apartment, and led him to his room. When I got to the door, I opened it and pushed Sai onto his neat bed. He flopped onto it, and grunted in slight pain. He wasn't used to the different substance. I smirked and slammed the door behind me as I walked out. I went towards his kitchen, deciding to get myself a nice cold glass of water before I left for my home.

Sai wouldn't mind, after all, he is intoxicated right now.

I laughed to myself at the last thought. Grabbing a small, clear glass from one of Sai's cabinets, I went over to the sink and turned the faucet to cold and pushed it on. The water spewed out and squirted me a little, and cursed, all of the water had landed on my dress. Sighing, I grabbed a fresh paper towel on his counter and tried to dry the spot.

"W-what are youz, doing herez?" a voice called out to me. I jumped and let the glass slip from my hands. I turned abruptly and stared at Sai shocked.

"S-sai! I didn't know you were up!" I said quickly, but I realized that he was staring at the broken glass on the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry Sai! I just wanted a quick glass of water, and then you startled me. Oh gosh, I'm really sorry Sai." I apologized. Sai grunted and made his way over to me.

He stopped when our noses were touching, and I wanted to back up from him, but his arms wrapped around me, trapping me in his tight hold as he stared at my face. I got a bad feeling, seeing the kind of look on his face, and I knew I had to get out before he did something wrong.

"Sai?" I asked, unsure, about his condition. Sai just raised his index finger shakily to my lips and hushed me.

"Shhh," he hushed, and he lowered his cold lips onto mine. I gasped, but soon felt a wet object brush against my tongue. Oh God! He was French kissing me! I groaned in disapproval and tried to push against him, to put a distance towards us. But Sai didn't seem to want to let go any time soon.

"Sai-Sai! Stop! Please, you don't know what you're doing!" I protested, but Sai kissed me roughly again. I pushed him off and tried to escape, but Sai still had his fast reflexes, even when he was drunk and captured me again before I could even make it half way to the door.

"You're not going anywhere," Sai whispered huskily into my ear, and started to pull the sipper of my dress down. I shouted for him to stop, but it didn't halt his movements. Until Sai was on the ground in the next minute. His nose was bleeding, and he was unconscious. I gasped, and my medical instincts took in.

I was about to rush to him, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I turned towards my savor, and gasped.

"Sasuke!?" I exclaimed with happiness. Sasuke glared at Sai, but he softened his gaze a bit when he turned his attention towards me. I turned around and hugged him for dear life. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me in return, and I felt unwanted tears forming in my emerald eyes.

"Sasuke! He-he almost--!"

"I know Sakura, I know." Sasuke whispered into my ear. Just then, my eyes clenched shut and my crystal tears flowed out, wetting Sasuke's shoulders as they did. Sasuke rubbed my shoulder comfortably, and I started to calm down a bit.

"C'mon Sakura, let's get out of here."

_ _

"How did you know I was there?" I asked Sasuke, accepting the steaming green tea that he had offered me. I was currently wrapped in one of Sasuke's warm living room blankets, and I was cozy sitting on his couch.

"I left Naruto's party shortly after you did, and when I was just about to turn towards my apartement, I heard some faint screams and decided to check it out. That's when I found Sai--uh…."

"It's okay Sasuke, I'm sort of over it by now. I mean, he didn't know what he was doing." I replied, looking down at my tea sadly. Sasuke's attitude turned angry, and I wondered if I had angered him.

" But if he did that when he wasn't intoxicated, he might've took it even farther than what he did just recently." Sasuke remarked glaring at his floor. The last statement made me even more depressed than what I was before.

"I know, that's why I am in your debt. If you hadn't saved me, than I would've surely been raped." I replied back. I sneered inwardly though, after all this time, I was still to weak to even fend off Sai. A drunken Sai that is! I growled silently to myself. So all that training with Tsunade-sama was for nothing. I clenched my fist onto my tea cup, and after a short minute, the glass broke and I snapped out of my angered state.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I heard Sasuke chuckle and get up from his seat.

"It's not a problem. It was an accident." Sasuke replied back, going into the kitchen to get paper towels to soak up the spilled tea. He brought in a roll of paper towels a moment later, and handed a bunch to me. We both got onto the floor and tried to dry as much tea that was on the floor as possible. When it was clean enough, I apologized again, and went to go put the used towels in the trash. But, the floor was still a little slippery, and I slipped.

Sasuke must've seen it, for he caught me the minute I started falling, and I found myself staring into dark onyx pools. We just stood there, silently observing each other, until finally, like at the party, we found our heads moving closer. I closed my eyes this time, and so did Sasuke. Our lips were about to touch, until my eyes reopened and saw the time.

"Oh gosh! I have to get home!" I said abruptly, pulling away from Sasuke's inching face. Sasuke fell face first into the floor. I blushed and apologized, but I told him I had to leave. I had early work tomorrow at the hospital, and it was already 11:00.

"I'll see you later Sasuke! Thanks again!" I said as I dashed out his apartment door and made a haste run for my home.

I blushed as I ran down the streets, recalling what was about to happen. And I just had to ruin a perfect kiss that was about to happen between Sasuke and I.

I shook my head of the thoughts and finally made it to my apartment. I undressed quickly and hopped into bed. Locking the doors and windows before I did though. As I was about to drift into dream land, I remembered the book Ino gave me, and took it out. I turned to the next short chapter and read the title.

" _'When you realize the person you chose was a complete ass, hunt for another one.'_" I read. I raised an eyebrow, wow, that was basically what happened to me today. Sighing, I felt an invisible weight on my shoulders, now I had to pick out another man?

Jeez, this lame excuse for a how-to-book wasn't published when I was fawning over Sasuke--wait! Maybe, I could--no! I was not going to fawn over Sasuke again! I tried it once and it didn't work out too well for me. Glaring at the demonic book for an unexplained reason, I lifted the covers over my head and closed my eyes, wanting sleep to console me.

No way was I going to fan girl over Sasuke Uchiha again. No way, no how.

_ _

**_Hey guys, well I guess you can tell I got my ipod back since I continued this chapter (as promised). I'm just glad I got it back. I thank all the reviewers that supported me in my time of depression._**

**_Thankies guys!_**

**_Unfortunately, the thief is still unknown, but if they were, man I would've kicked their asses. Plus, the chapter is still short. Damn! Oh well, we'll continue on with Sakura's denial in the next chapter._**

**_Hope you liked this continued chapter!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	3. Story AN

**_Hey loyal readers. Listen, my ipod was returned to me, and everything is fine. To cut to the chase, I have re-updated the second chapter and now it is longer. And hopefully more interesting than the cliff-hanger that I left you all on._**

**_So...go back and read it! Pwease?_**

**_Hope you guys like the added information in the chapter!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	4. Chapter 2 pt 2

**Fangirling 101**

_by: DanichT02_

Author's Note: Woooooooooooooow….I reeeally hope this chapter makes up for my absence. Oh and the whole thing is in Author POV.

* * *

_ _

_**Author**_

_ _

"Sakura, you bang your head any harder and you'll get a concussion."

"I already have a concussion, Ino-pig."

Ino sighed at her friend's response, letting the distressed pinette continue bashing her head on the coffee table. Many people stared at the unusual site, but the two ignored them.

"I just don't get why you don't go for Sasuke, Forehead."

"What's there to get? He's an egotistical, self-centered, jerk-wad of the century."

"True, but he did save you from getting humped by Sai."

"Don't remind me," Sakura deadpanned. Ino rolled her eyes at her friend and playfully patted her on the head.

"But he didn't, 'cause your Sasu-cakes saved you!"

"Sasu-cakes?"

"_Your _Sasu-cakes, Forehead, for fate has brought you two together like this." Ino replied. Sakura snorted and rested her head onto the palm of her right hand. Ino was just spouting some of Neji's fate and destiny crap out of her ass, so Sakura found no reason to listen any further. She had more important things to do; like find another boyfriend for the stupid book.

Sure, she did think about it being Sasuke a lot, but then she would just bash her head into the wall saying he wouldn't go for her. Sighing, Sakura took out the fan-girling book from her green hand-bag, and flipped to the chapter of Rule Number 2.

Sakura skipped over the title, and read the small content below it.

'It may be hard at first, finding another guy, but you'll find the special person. Yet when you do, it'll be someone you least expect, or someone you're not entirely fond of.'

Groaning, at the sentence, she knew that it definitely pointed straight to Sasuke.

"…he comes." Ino finished.

"What?"

"Sasuke! He's coming over to our table!" Ino told her again with a simple roll of her eyes. Sakura suddenly got a panicked look on her face, and she immediately dropped her head, and body under the coffee table.

"What are you doing Forehead?" Ino whispered down to her.

"Hiding!" Sakura whispered back. Rolling her eyes, Ino looked over to Sasuke, and when the two made eye contact, Ino winked at him, and he smirked. And just like they had planned, Sasuke continued to make his way over to the table. Ino kicked her foot, blindingly, under the table, and managed to kick Sakura in the arm.

"Ow!" Sakura muttered, rubbing the sore spot on her upper arm.

"What are you doing under the table?" Sasuke asked out annoyed. Sakura glared at him from the rim of the table as she began to lift herself off of the ground.

"Nothing," Sakura replied, crossing her arms and blushing. Sasuke inwardly smirked, but rolled his eyes outwardly at her. It was quiet for a moment, before Ino noticed Sasuke was wanting to sit down. "Oh where are my manners Sasuke-kun? Please, have a seat." Ino offered getting up from her chair and pushing it towards Sasuke. Sakura gave Ino a terrified look, as she watched her best friend slowly make her way towards the restaurants, door. Sasuke took Ino's seat, and sat across from Sakura, amused at her reaction.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but, I have a mission briefing to go to. See ya later!" Ino stated before she ran off out of the door. Sakura glowered at her blonde friend, cursing her for leaving her with Sasuke like this.

'She must have set this whole thing up, that bitch.' Sakura thought angrily to herself. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her deranged face that was presented to him, and involuntarily kicked her foot. Sakura yelped in pain, but glared at the Uchiha and kicked him back. His face twitched a bit, but he didn't yelp or scream in pain.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You kicked me, jack-ass!"

"Is that, any way to thank your savior?"

"Oh Jesus, I've already heard this from Ino, so save your breath." Sakura retorted. Sasuke gave her a glare, but turned his head away in annoyance. It was silent then, and Sakura found herself fidgeting in her seat. She desperately wanted to leave and cut out Ino's spleen and use it as a blanket when she found her blonde, conniving friend, but noooooo….She was stuck here with an Uchiha.

"Listen, how about you go out with me for dinner tonight?" Sasuke asked her suddenly, Sakura's head snapped up and her eyes met his.

"What?"

"I asked you to dinner with me." Sasuke replied. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"What brought this on?"

"Well, I just figured that it would be a good idea for you to come to dinner with me, after all, I did save you last night.." Sasuke retorted, cheeks tinting to pink a bit. Sakura gave him a fierce glare before agreeing to his dinner offer.

"Fine. Pick me up at 7:00 sharp, and don't be late." Sakura stated, before she grabbed her green bag and left the restaurant. Sasuke smirked at himself, knowing his mission was accomplished, and was just about to leave too, until a finger tapped on his shoulder.

It was the manager, and he held an angry face while showing Sasuke, the unpaid bill. Glaring at two girls in his mind, Sasuke unwillingly pulled out his wallet.

_ _

'_Alright folks, this one goes out to my two bestest friends in the whole world! Patrick! And this big peanut guy! It's a little thingy called,'_

'_Waayyyy-teeerr!'_

'_Waaaaayyy-tooooooor!'_

_Sma_--zzphrt.

"What, the, fuck Forehead!?" Ino shouted at her friend. Sakura stared lazily up at Ino, before she grabbed her T. V. remote and hit the power button. Ino glared at Sakura, and snatched the device out of her hands. Sakura glared back at Ino, before she slumped into her couch and crossed her arms.

"I hear, that Sasuke invited you out to dinner, and I come over and find you sitting on the couch!?"

"Point?"

"Point? Point!? My _point _is, is that your Sasu-cakes is going to be here in twenty minutes, and you're all disheveled eating animal crackers on the couch!" Ino stated angrily. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend, before getting up off the couch and heading up the stairs towards her bathroom.

"Oh, go drop kick a kitten," Sakura replied uncaring, receiving a dangerous glare from Ino as a reply.

"Fine, fine, I'll go get ready." Sakura stated before disappearing behind the bathroom door and running the water for her shower. Ino smirked at the defeated pink-haired girl, and followed after her.

"I'll go set up your clothes for tonight!" Ino exclaimed through the door. As a reply, Ino could faintly hear a groaning sound coming from the pinkette in the shower. Smirking once again, Ino ventured into Sakura's room and continued with her job and laid out the appropriate dinner clothes for tonight.

The blonde-haired girl opened Sakura's small walk-in closet, and surveyed her choices of attire. The place where Sasuke was taking her was too fancy for casual clothes, but wasn't fancy enough for fancy clothes. Groaning, Ino literally pulled out Sakura's entire closet and worked on her options.

Soon, Ino could hear the shower turning off, and she quickly made some adjustments to Sakura's outfit, and put all of Sakura's clothes set back together. Sakura stepped into her room, towel covering her wet showered body, and she gave Ino a skeptical look saying I-know-you-did-something-you-cow.

Ino smiled at Sakura, and waved her over to see her outfit for the night.

"Hell, no." Sakura confirmed.

"What!?"

"Hell. No."

"Oh come on Forehead, Sasu-cakes will be all over you when he sees you in this outfit. And of course with the way the shirt shoes off your chest."

"One; stop calling him Sasu-cakes, it's a fail. Two: He will not because he does not have hormones, and, and, and…."

"…And?"

"Something else, I just can't think of anything else right now!"

"Then shut up with the insults and put the outfit on!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Knock, knock.

Ino and Sakura froze, and stared at each other. Sakura held a horrified and nervous look, while Ino held one of joy. Ino wiggled the outfit in her hands in front of Sakura's face, and smirked when Sakura finally accepted the outfit, and went to change into it.

When Sakura closed the door, Ino ran out into the hall way and down the stairs. She composed herself when she reached the door, and took a few deep breaths before she opened the door and smiled at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasu-ca - I mean, Sasuke. Sakura's just finishing up." Ino smiled towards him. Sasuke grunted and pushed the blonde haired girl aside and walked into Sakura's home. It was plain, yet still nice and it had a homey feeling to it. Sasuke took a seat on the nearest love seat, and waited patiently for Sakura to come down.

Ino giggled nervously.

"I think I'm going to check on Sakura." she informed and ran up the stairs. When she made it, the only sounds Sasuke could hear was crashing, breaking, and grunting. Raising an eye-brow, Sasuke was just about to get up and check on the two girls when a beautiful Sakura came down the stairs with a disgruntled Ino behind her. Ino's hair was a mess, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

Sakura held a glare and a blush on her face as she went down the last couple steps before stepping up and in front of Sasuke.

Sakura was wearing a tight green tank top, with a short - sleeved, short hemmed white cover up jacket over top of it. She also wore beige khaki pants that ended at the top of her knees and wore dark brown flip flops to match it.

Her hair was in a very loose pony-tail and you could see some of her hair strands sticking out. Her thick pink bangs surrounded her face, and framed it. All in all, Sasuke could say she was beautiful, but, too bad he didn't.

"Hn. You look alright." Sasuke dead-panned, the unrealizable insult went on Sakura's deaf ears but Ino was downright furious. Glaring, Ino shoved Sakura and Sasuke out of her way before she left Sakura's home and out into the streets.

"Have fun, and tell me how it goes Forehead." Ino called out as she waved at the two and walked off. Sakura snorted at the retreating blonde, before she and Sasuke both stepped out of the house and made their way towards the designated restaurant.

As they walked down the crowded streets of the hidden leaf, the two received many odd stares and glares from the passer bys. Most of the glaring was done by the guys and girls that were attracted to Sasuke and Sakura ( separately) while most of the stares were due to the shock of seeing Sasuke actually going out with someone.

Let alone a girl.

Soon enough, the two walked up to the restaurant Sasuke had reserved for them, and they walked inside. Sasuke held the door open for Sakura, but she just ignored the nice gesture and walked ahead. Sakura made her way over to the front desk and smiled at the attendant.

Said attendant looked up from her work and eyed Sakura with distaste.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a snort.

"Yes," Sasuke replied coming up to stand behind Sakura. The attendants eyes widened with admiration, and turned sultry as she stared at the handsome Uchiha.

"W-what can I do for you?" she stuttered, causing Sakura to roll her eyes at the love-struck girl.

"We have a reservation under Uchiha."

"Oh," the girl dejected, saddened that Sasuke had a date for the night. "Right this way sir."

The attendant grabbed two menus and lead Sasuke and Sakura to a faraway booth table. When they came to the table, Sasuke sat himself down, while Sakura tried to, but the attendant 'accidentally' shoved her to the ground.

Sakura landed on the ground with an 'oof' and she glared at the culprit. Said person smirked down at the fallen Sakura and walked off with a smooth stride into her step. Sasuke got out of his seat, and tried to help Sakura up by extending his hand out towards her.

Sakura unwillingly took it, still glaring at the direction the girl had walked off in. All the while muttering curses at her.

"Stupid dumb bimbo bitch." Sakura growled to herself, making Sasuke smirk and snort. Sakura turned to glare at him, but Sasuke was already back in his seat. Sakura rolled her eyes again, and she too sat herself down into the cushioned seat across from Sasuke.

Both grabbing the two menus before them, the two observed their food options and discussed with themselves on what they wanted for dinner.

A handsome waiter immediately popped up to their table, and he smiled a charming smile at the two. Mostly Sakura though, which caused Sasuke to glare at the waiter the entire time.

"Evening, I'm Jiriki, and I'll be your server tonight, so what would you two like to drink?" he asked politely.

"I'll have a Sprite please," Sakura asked, as the waiter wrote it down on his note pad. He turned to Sasuke, and he stared at him, waiting for his drink order.

"Coke."

Writing that down too, the waiter nodded and smiled again before retreating back into the kitchen.

Sakura sighed and clasped her hands together and lead her head against them. Sasuke did the same, and the two were engulfed in a moment of silence.

Just as Sakura was about to say something, the waiter came back with the correct drinks.

"A Sprite for the lovely lady, and a Coke for the gentleman." he said as he gave the two their rightful drinks.

"Have we decided what we want tonight?" he asked again.

"I think we are," Sakura replied happily. She looked over to Sasuke, who nodded at her answer. " I'll have the Okonomiyaki served with the Yakitori please."

"Uh-huh, and what will you have sir?"

"Gyoza and white rice." Sasuke ordered.

"Coming right up!" the waited exclaimed as he rushed back into the kitchen.

Sakura shivered in the cold restaurant, and she rubbed her shoulders as a source of heat.

"Why do all restaurants have to be so cold?" Sakura rhetorically asked. Sasuke looked up at her, and shrugged in response. Sakura sweat-dropped but sighed and kept all other thoughts to herself.

_'For a dinner date, this is really boring.'_ Sakura thought dejectedly as she leaned back into her seat.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura a few times before he took a sip of his drink. Sakura watched his movements closely, finding that it was the only entertaining thing to do at the moment while she waited for her meal. Groaning inwardly, Sakura shifted her position and leaned her head on the dining table.

Sasuke stared at her in confusion, but she ignored his confused stare.

As soon as the waiter had left, he was back again with steaming hot meals resting upon his flat palm.

"One Okonomiyaki and Yakitori for the lady, and Gyoza and white rice for the man. Enjoy." he said happily as he walked off to serve another table.

The two dug into their meals and ate in complete silence. Only until Sakura gave a few quick glances at Sasuke, did she decide to start up a conversation.

"So," she started, some of her food pushed to the side of her cheek so that she could talk. " What was it like?"

Sasuke halted his hand that was going in for another spoonful of his dinner. He knew exactly what she meant, but he decided to play stupid with her.

"What was it like, what?" he asked, eyes shaded over with his long bangs.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, you know…." Sakura waved his reply off, "Living with Orochimaru," she finished.

Sasuke nearly bent his spoon, and his coal black eyes turned into dark crimson red ones.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sasuke growled at her, and glared at her, before going back to eating his rice. Sakura jumped at his dark reply, but she glared back at him when the shock resided.

"I was just asking," Sakura growled, "you didn't have to get all pissy about it."

"I'm _not_ all pissy about it." Sasuke growled back.

"Yes, you are." Sakura challenged back, Sasuke glared fiercely at her one last time, before he violently stood up from the table.

"Tch, I don't need this." he growled before turning and walking out the door.

Sakura stared in shock at the retreating Uchiha. How could he just leave her like that? How could he just storm off all pissed off like that. Sakura glared at his shadow figure in the window, before hot tears started to form and she covered her eyes with her hands.

"What the fuck,"

* * *

**_Short, short, very short. _**

**_Anyway, I'm just too lazy to continue, and I have to get to bed, so hope you liked it._**

**_~DanichT02_**


End file.
